gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Zimmerman
Melissa Zimmerman is a supporting character in Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E. She is a member of Vanguard Stargaze who came to Japan while studying aboard in Hong Kong to participate in the Gunpla Grand Prix after learning about the tournament from Jake Zimmerman, her older brother. She makes her debut in Episode 8 of the series as Jake's eventual partner during a Gunpla Battle Royale gathering at the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store. Personality Melissa is an intelligent, well-spoken, and knowledgeable woman. She is a longtime fan and enthusiast of Gundam and Gunpla, having been a fan of the series after she started watching her family's VHS tapes of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory with her siblings at the age of six. When meeting others, she is kind and respectful; which is evident in her debut episode when she reunites with Jake during their Gunpla Battle match at a gathering, along with her meeting his group of friends and their mentors afterwards. Appearance While Melissa is a year older than series protagonist Elizabeth Kennedy; she is around the same height as her. Her black hair and green eyes contrasts that of her older brother's white hair and grey eyes. She also has a red choker with a lock around her neck; hidden within it is a photo of her as a child holding a Gunpla model of the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis", a mobile suit that she considers to be her favorite from Gundam 0083. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a black necktie with pins and a red plaid skirt tied to a black belt with a heart-shaped gold buckle. Additionally, she wears black high heeled boots with thigh-high black and white-stripped socks. She also has long black finger-less sleeves and a blue cap (which she calls her "good luck charm") that she wears on occasions. Her attire is complete with a blue traveling bag with cases that contain her Gunpla models that she carries around at almost every time, even before the start of a Gunpla battle she participates in. History Early life Melissa was the last of three children born to the Zimmerman family of wealthy store merchants in the United States. As a child, she and her family would usually travel to other states; such as Arizona, Mississippi, and Colorado. However, it wasn't until the age of four that she got into the world of anime; and later Gundam, which she became a fan of at age six after watching her family's collection of VHS tapes for the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory with Jake and Ashley. Reuniting with Jake in Japan Melissa was introduced as the pilot of the customized Gundam GP02 mobile suit that saved Jake from the verge of defeat during a tag-team Gunpla battle gathering at Emily Flynn's hobby store. Unaware of her appearance, Jake scoffed at her for rescuing him as he activates the EXAM System in his customized Gundam F91 mobile suit; Melissa would soon join her brother in the tag team match against the regular fanatics he fought on his own against. The two emerged victorious shortly thereafter. Jake eventually recognizes his sister through her clothing despite her not wearing her cap. They both share a brief reunion before Ash and his friends came to see how he fared in the battle; he then introduced Melissa to his group of friends and their mentors: Ms. Sumeragi and Mr. Marcenas afterwards. Joining Vanguard Stargaze Finding out Raven Harlot's True Identity Relationships Trivia *Melissa's physical appearance is based on the character Marie from Persona 4 Golden